Chocolate
by Harunaruchiha
Summary: Sakura está a punto de titularse,Mara defender su tesis debe preparar el chocolate perfecto acudiendo a la ayuda de su superior Sasuke Uchiha, ¿será capaz de lograr su cometido?


Chocolate.

* * *

Holi, ya me había ausentado hace mucho y quiero dar inicio con cirre xD Okay de un one shot Sasusaku que tenía en mi pequeña cabecita y que les comparto por aquí , disfrútenlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoria, los personajes aquí involucrados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

¿Desde cuando el chocolate se había convertido en un afrodisiaco?

Lo recuerdas muy bien, tú, un perfeccionista en todo lo que te propones habías decidido cabrear a tus familiares, pertenecías al linaje de tan respetables profesionistas y decidiste literalmente hacer de tu vida un papalote.

\- ¿Cocina?.- un extrañado hombre de larga y recogida cabellera continuaba sin tragarse la idea de que te dedicarías a tan ligera profesión.- ¿Acaso estás restando a nuestros padres?

Bebías un poco de sake, sofisticado y delicioso elixir que pasaba por tu garganta enardeciéndola, regalándole además una ligera sensación de placer.- Aun bebiendo estoy en perfecta lucidez para saber a lo que me quiero dedicar.

La cocina no era algo que te apasionara o importara, simplemente querias llevártela ligera mientras pudieras.

Ahí mismo la conociste, en una rara combinación de verde y rosado una impetuosa muchachita se había convertido en algo tan cercano a ti, alguien que conocía más allá de una atractiva piedra Uchiha.

Tanta era su confianza que te lo había insistido, pedido con unos meses de anticipación, ambos se apoyaban mutuamente y era necesaria tu intervención, para defender su tesis necesitaba crear un postre que significara algo mas que el simple detalle de un San Valentín.

\- Un chocolate... ¡Que transmita los sentimientos de una chica al prepararlo!

\- ¿Estás loca verdad?.- a propósito consumías una barra del oscuro y dulce.- El chocolate... Es solo chocolate... Se come, se tira la envoltura y ya.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Para eso quiero hacerlo! Por que se dice que al hombre se le conquista por el estomago... O algo así.

\- ¿En serio? Tal vez por eso me amo a mi mismo por que no he conocido a la persona que cocine mejor que yo.

\- Sasuke...- un puchero adornaba la cara de la chica.- Hablo en serio.

\- Yo... Muy bien, esta bien te ayudare.

\- Entonces...

\- Que sea en mi casa... Este sábado.

\- Esta bien.- te abrazó, se permitió y te permitiste dejarte abrazar.- Gracias gracias Sasuke.

\- Si, si, ni... Ni un minuto tarde, sabes que detesto la impuntualidad.- diste media vuelta para posteriormente irte a casa... La creación de tan sublime receta era solo una excusa para acercarte mas a una mujer que en tu vida provocaba una inmensa tentación,

\- A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago.- hiciste una mueca y reíste ligeramente, esperabas con ansias ser el afortunado de probar su comida, postre o cena, a la vez pensabas si la cena podía ser intercambiada por un acercamiento un poco más permisivo, el aroma de su cabello, la vista de su cuello, esos labios delgados que pedían a gritos rozar con los tuyos, su pálida y clara piel y esos k tensos ojos verdes hacían que sobre ti recayera la reacción natural en tu barriga: hambre, pero no el hambre de digerir algo comestible, tú tenías hambre de algo mas, deseabas probar el dulce fruto de la pasión, tu delito recaía en el engaño de un frío hombre que enamorado había caído y enamorado seguiría cayendo, o tal vez elevarse al más alto y culinario placer que un sentimiento amenazaba en nacer.

El día había llegado, la cocina impecable y una mujer aguardaba a tu espera tras la puerta de la entrada de un departamento, fruto de tus esfuerzos por ser independiente a una aristocrática y conservadora familia.

El timbre sonó asomando en la entrada a una hermosa pelirosada vestida con tan ligero atuendo, a la ocasión con el verano, un verano caluroso donde la melodía de las cigarras ambientaba la zona, donde era antoja le algo frío... O tal vez solo un suave postre.

No podías demostrar debilidad alguna puesto que el cubo de hielo tenía nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, Hey...

\- Si, pasa.

Y entonces comenzó el mas extraño ritual de cortejo del que se tenga documentación.

\- Se vierte el cacao con la mantequilla en agua y...

No la pensaste, ante tan especial ritual apagaste la estufa,mlanzaste el tazón derramando la mezcla que esmeradamente había vertido, poco te importaba lo que tu conciencia pensara, los tapujos o tabúes que romperías, la sujetaste del brazo, la volteaste.

\- Tienes un poco de chocolate...- rozaste su mejilla con tu dedo, probaste, dulce, delicioso, un manjar que a tus labios llegó para desvanecerse cuan terrón de azúcar, pero deseabas probar algo aun mejor.

-Sasu...- sabes lo maleducado que es interrumpir a alguien hablando pero no lo resistías más, encajaste tus labios sobre los delgados y suaves de ella, deliciosa, aun mas dulce que el paradisiaco manjar antes probado, todo utensilio era despojado de la barra para cargarla y sentarla allí, la ropa, era el obstáculo que no te permitía probar el lado más dulce de una mujer, pero lo mas importante TU MUJER, por que estabas dispuesto a arriesgar todo para ganar o perder, hacerla tuya como precio del deseo.

Sus vestimentas quedaban como adorno al piso, sin preguntar ni reflexionar decidiste entrar en su vida, estocada tras estocada conocías las maravillas de un cuerpo virgencita que dejaba de serlo para entregarse a la llama de la pasión, una calentura que aumentaba tanto como la sensación de placer a la que se estaban entregando.

¡Bendito chocolate!

¿Fue necesaria tu presencia, una excusa o el simple deseo de una caricia?

-Mi... Chocolate.- con un poco de tristeza lo observaba dándote la mejor idea... Lo tomaste, lo probaste y lo untabas a tu gusto sobre el cuerpo de la chica, deseabas comerla, devorarla mientras tus labios probaban el cuerpo de un infinito, furtivo y revelado deseo, se ponía divertido puesto que ella probaría lo que a ti iba dirigido, ese esmero y cariño concentraban el sabor de ambos deseos, sin darte cuenta correspondías a sus sentimientos.

\- A un hombre no solo se le conquista por el estomago.- susurrabas a su oreja para después juguetear con su lóbulo en tu lengua para proseguir con esas palabras.- Sakura me encantas.

Tan afrodisiaco manjar develaba tan maravilloso secreto, probaste una vez mas esos labios deleitados con chocolate untado en tu pecho, tu lengua abría paso a su boca buscando su lengua, lista para jugar con la tuya.

\- Sasuke, me estás volviendo loca, dime que esto no es un sueño.

\- Piensa que el chocolate es un sueño que todos consumimos pero pocos nos detenemos a disfrutar. Muy a pesar del desastre en la cocina estaban llenos, exhaustos, llegando ambos al climas regando tu semilla fuera de ella.

Justo a tiempo.

A partir de ese entonces el rumbo de ambos caminos cambiaría...

Por que el día esperado había llegado, defender su tesis y el amor por ti habían pasado una fuerte prueba.

\- Felicidades.- con un ramo de rosas y tu ropa bien planchada que eran sinónimo del progreso con el chocolate demostrabas lo bien correspondida que ella se encontraba preguntándote aun si era necesario que el chocolate se convirtiera en un afrodisiaco.

El dulce perfecto en el tiempo perfecto.

\- Y todo gracias a ti.

\- Rodeando su cintura la abrazaste para dirigir tus labios a su oído y aflorar el deseo de tan delicioso manjar ¿Prepararías un poco más para mi?

* * *

Yayyy, y bueno espero que les haya gustado, recibo de todo un poco por este pequeño one shot que a mi parecer... Me gustó como quedó, sin mas por el momento se es pide su servidora.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga- Inuzuka out!


End file.
